


What True Love Can Be

by Pink_and_Velvet



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, POV First Person, Perhaps I’ll Edit This And Add, Power Taylors, Prompt Fill, This Deserves Better, band canon, drabble fill, narration, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_and_Velvet/pseuds/Pink_and_Velvet
Summary: Though Tracey is the one for you, I know you will always be the one for me:Andy.
Relationships: Andy Taylor/John Taylor (Duran Duran), Andy Taylor/Tracey Taylor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	What True Love Can Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [popmart (tambsi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tambsi/gifts).



> From Cal’s prompt: you’ve shown me what love can feel like. I hope you love it, I’ve been needing more Power Taylors content! 💖💖

Never could I have thought, putting that little advert out would lead to the best decision of my life.

To the lads at _Melody Maker,_ pop one open on me.

None of us could quite imagine how lucky we would become. Saying no, repeated no after no, losing hope that we would find the one. For us, for our band, I mean. By the fifth audition I had stopped listening, stopped trying to groove. But when a certain rugged, jean and leather clad saint strolled through those golden gates: blimey, little did I know how much my life would change.

There were sparks from the get go. From your audition, from little glances your way as I dusted those mirrors. To little touches, a clink of a glass. To sharing a cheese sarnie at my place, you really loved the pickle my mum bought. Our band was growing, our sound stronger and more compact. We had clicked from day one, we were ever so close already.

Taking that trip to London to sign those papers was incredible. We had our deal, you had made the sale. You hugged me. I hugged you.

My hands began to wander. You stopped me.

Our album comes out, we’re a smash hit. I’m on the cover of _Smash Hits._ You were ready to take us to America, they love the guitarist. I was set for Japan, as the pretty one, the original face of the group.

Japan. Where to begin…? Probably best I don’t.

With a couple videos under our belts - I still cannot believe we forgot our instruments for _Planet Earth!_ – the world really was starting to like us. To warm up to us, you know? Of course you do. By now you had taken a real liking to me, you had really found your place with us. You had me mesmerised with how you handled our ever growing crowd, blowing them away with your talent.  
  


By this point, a cheeky kiss or grope. Endless jokes, sitting side by side. Innocent? Sure. Meaningful? Absolutely.

Likely it was me who was getting the wrong idea. We had always been more inclined… _musically,_ right? We’ve been hella inclined in other ways too, which is maybe why it took us longer to notice it? Always on the same page, craving more rock ‘n’ roll. Craving more sex, more drugs, more women…

This is the part where I get a little, you know, iffy.

I was dumb enough to think I had a shot with you. That I could even _earn_ it.

You dazzled me with your chords, you had me in awe over your frets. Three years and I’m still a mess when I see them, dizzying fingers and manic skill. You’re far too good for us, I think on some level we have always known that you should be going it alone. You should be the guitar superstar you deserve to be.

A part of me aches to the core, knowing that you stick by us for me. Mostly. And the drummer.

By now, we’ve kissed more than once. By now, you’re about ready to tie that knot.

I’ll never forget you asking me to be your best man. Trudging up that aisle, quivering, knowing that this was it. _I_ had to give you a way. I had to let you walk away. To the woman you loved.

To the woman I loved, for _you_ to love.

Tracey’s wonderful. She’s perfect. Absolutely perfect for you and honestly, Christ. I’m jealous. That you found someone so soon, so right for you so soon.

But honestly, Tracey is perfect. As I said in that, I’ll admit, slightly tipsy best man speech: _I wish you two a lifetime of happiness… and to make me Godfather to your first kid._

Seven was another story. All those crazy nights shacked away in France. All those nights when we were doors apart, I was ever so close. Raising a shy fist, dropping it. Raising it, dropping it. So many nights I did this, so many nights we ended up partying together instead.

I needed to drink away the heartache, snort away the fear.

I needed to drink away the thoughts I had about you, the feelings that I knew were ever so strong. They were only getting stronger.

And then comes the fateful night. Finally, my lips met yours. My hands roamed and you didn’t bat them away. You stripped me, you kissed me, you took me to a high that I had never known. Rocking deeper inside me, lips locked with mine.

Neither of us were even high. Not a single drop of vodka in my veins. You wanted it too, you can’t deny.

That was Australia. That was recording over. Finally. I’d found it incredibly tough, dealing with so much time on my hands. Me and Rog were joined at the hip now, but it was nothing compared to us. _Sing Blue Silver_ was the one that did it, travelling the states.

We’re on every radio station, front page of every mag. Selling out, rising the charts. We’re unstoppable.

Now I know I’m in love with you. Now you’re beginning to learn it too.

We return home in Spring, sharing a limo from the airport to my place. You have something very important to tell me, you’re looking… can I even say, guilty? Does Tracey know now? Is it over? A one country, thing? Even if we only did it a couple times, those shags are ones I’ll never forget. I won’t let you forget them.

I can never forget those wide baby blues, lusting over as you take me further and further. Climbing higher then we’ll ever know.

What you tell me, has me in pieces. Though I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t happy for you. This is it, what you want. What you’ve always wanted, what she will provide you.

Now you know you’re going to be a _father,_ too. And where does that leave me?

I’m cheering you and Tracey on from the sidelines, trying desperately not to run at you and throw myself into your arms. To not kiss you, to not touch you. To not fall in love with you.

She’s due in August. It’s ever so close. How did you keep this from me for so long? Or did you tell me before and I chose to ignore that. Knowing my selfish piece of self, I ignored it. Ignored it damn well to be with you, a thought that kills me now.

But hey, you’ve shown me what true love can be. I just pray, that whatever it is we have lasts so much longer. As a band. As… well, whatever it is you want to call ‘us.’ Though Tracey is the one for you, I know you will always be the one for me: _Andy_.


End file.
